The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to processing and display of video streams at a mobile terminal. Accordingly, digital broadband data broadcast networks have been developed such as, for example, digital video broadcasting (DVB), Japanese Terrestrial Integrated Service Digital Broadcasting (ISDB-T), Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), and those networks provided by the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC). In this regard, digital broadband data broadcast networks enjoy popularity in Europe and elsewhere for the delivery of television content as well as the delivery of other data, such as Internet Protocol (IP) data. Several variants of the DVB standard exist, for example, DVB-T (terrestrial), DVB-H (handheld), DVB-C (cable) and DVB-S (satellite). DVB-H (handheld), for example, can provide increased performance particularly for wireless data delivery to handheld devices.
With the development of improved means for delivery of video data, a demand has grown for services that offer interactive aspects incorporated along with aspects of television viewing. Thus, a need exists for providing interactive services transmitted as part of or along with a video data stream.